


Cherry Pop

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popsicles, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: It's hot, but Jongin is hotter
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Exo Fic dump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Kudos: 26





	Cherry Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Had a strange idea, so here it is, something short and sweet.

“Hey, babe!” Kyungsoo called as he enters the practice room, followed by Baekhyun and Sehun. Jongin stops mid-dance, making eye- contact with his lover. “You wanna popsicle?”

Jongin’s eyes widen as Kyungsoo holds up a jumbo cheery popsicle, teetering on the edge of looking like a phallus. With quick steps, Jongin grabs for the treat.

“My gosh, I needed this. Thanks, Soo!” Jongin gives a quick peck to Kyungsoo’s temple before tearing at the clear plastic protecting to frozen fruit juice. The day had been particularly hot and with the constant movement from dancing, Jongin was baking.

“Now, observe,” Kyungsoo says quiet enough for Sehun and Baekhyun to hear, but not Jongin. The three look at Jongin as he sits in the middle of the practice room, treat unwrapped, as he gets to work.

The first lick was experimental as if to check the temperature and flavor of the popsicle, but the next lick made Kyungsoo bite his lip. Jongin flattens his tongue against the shaft of the pop to lick from bottom to top before sucking on the tip. Sehun lets out a quiet groan at the display, and Baekhyun hits him to shut him up. The sounds don’t go unnoticed though as Jongin’s eyes flick to the mirror to see the three blatantly staring at him. Jongin rolls his eyes, of course, this was planned, and if it was a show they wanted then a show is what they would get.

Deciding to amp up the heat, Jongin slowly takes the pop into his mouth, making sure to relax his throat a bit to take in at least half at first before quickly retracting it with a wet slurp and a pop. A series of curses could be heard from behind him, and when he glances at the mirror he could see Kyungsoo’s hand twitching along with the front of his sweats. Jongin smirks to himself, already knowing what Kyungsoo liked, and was glad to see that he still had the same effect on the older even if he wasn’t touching him.

Jongin turns the pop horizontal to suck at the sides as it began to melt from the heat. He made sure to lick all over it, flicking his tongue sloppily over the surface and making obscene sounds, before taking the pop back into his mouth. This time, Jongin moans a bit, loud enough for the three to hear, as he takes the pop as far down his throat as he can; once it hits the back of his throat, Jongin tilts his head back a tad so he can take it deeper until the entire pop is submerged.

“Damn, Kyungsoo, how long did it take for you to get him like that?” Sehun groans as he tries to adjust his jeans into a more comfortable position with his growing erection.

“Shit, maybe like a few months or so,” Kyungsoo hums as he openly grips at his hard erection.

“He might be at Chanyeol’s level,” Baekhyun adds in as he bites at his fingers. The other two groan in response, everyone knew how good Chanyeol was as sucking dick, the size queen that he was. Suggesting that Jongin was near Chanyeol’s level made Kyungsoo was to tear that cherry popsicle way and replace it with his own.

Jongin thrusts the popsicle in and out of his throat a few times, moaning all the while, before taking it out and licking his lips. Jongin’s lips had been stained red by the pop, and they looked so delectable as they sat parted as Jongin panted a bit.

“That’s it, I’m going in,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he makes a move to approach Jongin; however, just when he gets two steps in, Jongin takes the pop halfway into his mouth before chomping down with an audible, icy, crunch. Kyungsoo lets out a squeak of pain as Jongin continues to devour the pop until only the stick was left; even Sehun and Baekhyun were holding their crotches as the watched.

With a last lick of his lips, Jongin turns back to look at Kyungsoo to say, “Thanks, babe, that hit the spot,” before getting up to discard the wood and plastic into the nearest trash can.


End file.
